No volverás
by vamptwilight
Summary: Isabella Swan está aceptando que Edward Cullen y su familia ya no volverá y nunca lo hará -según ella- y allí es cuando su gran amigo Jacob y su manada de lobos la pueden sacar de la propia tumba que se cavó Bella... Pero será así como dice ella que Edward no volverá... y si vuelve, ¿la seguirá amando?


_Aquí lo que sucede es que espero que les guste, espero que esta relación sea perfecta y no acabe nunca jaja, no será así, llegaran otros personajes o quizás se revivirá el pasado de Edward y Bella? Dejen sus opiniones, un poco de aliento no sería nada de malo, y tampoco que opinen sobre la relación de friendzone (típica) de Jacob Black jaja _

_Atte: la escritora_

**Capítulo I**

Ya había perdido las esperanzas, Edward nunca volvería. Quizás nunca me amo como dijo que lo hacía, quizás no fui nada importante para él. Por supuesto que había vampiras mil veces mejor que yo, pero en algún momento sentí que fui especial para él. Sentí que podría durar para la eternidad, que por alguna razón me tendría que convertir en lo que él era para estar por siempre con él. Sin embargo, solo fue un sueño.

Los Cullen se habían ido hace un año, y Edward hace dos y medio. Alice no me enviaba mensajes, Rosalie mucho menos. Es como si esa familia hubiese desaparecido, como si nunca hubiese existido en mi vida, en menos de tres año todo había desaparecido, se había ido como Edward se fue, de un día para otro. Debo admitir que los Cullen dejaron de hablarme apenas se fue Edward. Bueno, no apenas se fue pero pasaron los meses y ya no había nada que nos conectara. Ni siquiera con Alice. Las primeras semanas que se fueron me envió unos mensajes para decirme que estaban bien. Claro que iban a estar bien, eran vampiros. Tampoco podía negar que sabía las criaturas que existían en este mundo.

A pesar de la huida de Edward, sin motivo, podría decir que el tiempo cura todo tipo de heridas. Pasé meses encerrada en mi habitación. Ni papá podía entrar. Bajé de peso, me veía horrible. Hasta que la invasión Jacob y su manada llegó.

Él me sacó de mi propia tumba, por más profunda que era, él logró hacerme reír de nuevo, que llegará el color a mis mejillas nuevamente y así pasó. Él me hizo volver del oscuro mundo que estaba, y se lo agradecía un montón.

- ¿Qué será hoy?...- Su voz me hizo despertar del torbellino de pensamientos que estaba sumida.- Bella…- Me zamarreó.

- Jake, estoy acá-. Le dije y lo miré a los ojos.

- Creí que no lo é los ojos y le sonreí.- Hoy podríamos ir a la playa, los chicos estarán allá, te gustará.- Asentí.

- He ido cien veces, Jacob.- Me puse de pie de su sofá y me fui a servir un vaso de agua a su cocina.

Estábamos en Forks porque según mi padre tuve que tomarme un año para entrar a la universidad ya que estaba perdida en un mundo que no era el mío y más bla bla bla. Por lo tanto decidí quedarme acá y estar con Jacob y la manada, no era tan malo como sonaba, de hecho era lo mejor que podría sucederme en este momento.

- Mira, Bella…- Jacob estaba detrás de mí y yo tomé un gran sorbo de agua y abrí los ojos dándome vuelta.- Supongo que ya no te duele nada de eso de los vampiritos, y el amor eterno ¿cierto?.- Dejé el vaso en la encimera y entrecerré los ojos. Crucé los brazos y puse cara de enojada.

- Fue importante para mí, Jacob. No hables así de ellos.- Tomé mi chaqueta del sofá y abrí la puerta de salida. Entró un frío que caló mis huesos y Jacob se dio cuenta de eso.

Tiró de mi brazo y choqué contra su cuerpo cálido, musculoso y fornido. Guau, habían veces que Jacob sabía lo que hacía, pero otras que era tan torpe que ni yo me lo creía.

- Mejor me quedo en casa, hace mucho frío.- Me separé de él y lo miré.- ¿Vienes a mi casa en la noche?.- Me dio una sonrisa perfecta.

- ¿Cuándo has podido dormir sin llorar y gritar sin mí? Charlie debería agradecérmelo.- Lo golpeé en el brazo suave y me reí.

- Olvídalo, no le digas nada. Podría llegar a matarte.- Jacob se rió a carcajadas.

Me subí a mi camioneta chatarra, que estaba siendo una gran compañera gracias a Jacob. Le sonreí antes de encender el motor y emprender camino a mi casa. Donde seguramente estaba Charlie y Billy compartiendo algunas cervezas y viendo algún partido.

Al llegar los saludé a los dos con un beso en la mejilla, Billy quien siempre había tenido una cara de desconfianza hacia mí, ahora me mira prácticamente como una hija, me sonríe cálidamente y me abraza como nunca.

La verdad es que la vida que tenía ahora tiene muchos más beneficios y ventajas, sin embargo me falta un pedazo de mi corazón, tan grande que ni aunque hayan pasado tres años no me he olvidado de lo feliz que era con Edward a mi lado, nunca pensé que me haría esto. Muchas veces le dije que se quedara conmigo, que no se fuera. Nunca me escucho. Nunca dijo un por qué, ni siquiera un adiós decente. Con el tiempo entendí que todo lo que dijo en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue mentira y quizás eso es lo que más me duele, lo que más me cuesta asimilar y aun no lo acepto. Nunca me quiso como decía hacerlo.

Saqué mi pijama, un short de algodón y una polera del mismo material. Con Jake al lado me da un calor espantoso. Nunca había pasado nada con Jacob, además de que despertaba con una pierna de él encima de mis piernas y un brazo alrededor de mi cintura totalmente inmovilizada… Nada más. Hubo una vez, es verdad… Ese día estaba mal emocionalmente, así que es injusto, pero a pesar de todo eso, Jake nunca me ha obligado a nada, ni a hacerle cariño para que se quede dormido, absolutamente nada. Pero bueno, esa vez… solo me estaba haciendo cariño en el cabello y yo estaba mirándolo de frente, su mano rozó mi mejilla y tocó mis labios, yo le tomé la mano y cerré los ojos. Más allá de eso no ha pasado nada, además de tener que despertarme con su "amigo" despierto matutino. Nada más.

Sin embargo, ya todo entre nosotros está pasando a algo más, con Jacob éramos como hermanos, primos o lo que sea pero familiares, nos golpeábamos, nos enojábamos, nos empujábamos, pero ahora era algo más profundo, algo más serio.

El crujido de la madera antigua de mi ventana me hizo saltar del miedo y vi como Jacob entraba por aquel ventanal.

- Mierda, Jacob, siempre me asustas.- Me di vuelta y me estaba sonriendo, luego se sacó la polera. Y se comenzó a sacar sus zapatillas y los jeans que traía.- ¿Le dijiste a Billy donde estarías?.- Me senté en la cama y apagué la luz de noche que tenía en un velador al lado de mi cama. Me acosté debajo de las sábanas.

- Le dije lo de siempre.- Sentí que se acostó a mi lado y como comenzó a calentar la cama inmediatamente.- Voy con los chicos a la playa, no me esperes.- Susurró en mi oído y a la vez pasó su brazo por mi cintura.

- Ah…- Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

- Sabes que si nos ve Charlie así nos mata…- Me reí en silencio y me apreté más a él.- Deberíamos morir con dignidad ¿o no?.- Su voz era algo burlesca y yo fruncí el ceño.

Iba a hablar pero él me dio vuelta, para que quedáramos frente a frente, gracias a la luz de la luna podía ver el rostro de Jake.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Le pregunté y tragué fuertemente saliva. No era tonta, sabía a lo que se refería.

- Bella…- Esperé en silencio. Jacob cerró los ojos y me soltó de a poco.- Nada, lo siento.

No sabía en qué pensar, solo me di vuelta dándole la espalda como siempre y todo fue extraño. Era incómodo. Noté como Jacob me sostenía suavemente y cuando empezó a respirar profundamente, pude respirar tranquila y todo el nerviosismo se quedó atrás sumiéndome en un tipo de sueño que solo lo tenía cuando Jake estaba a mi lado. Un sueño profundo y que deseaba que no acabara nunca.


End file.
